


The Artist Currently Known As Fox Mulder

by sisterspooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterspooky/pseuds/sisterspooky
Summary: A prompt sent on tumblr"Who has the most embarrassing music taste?"( Not that Prince is embarrassing - because he's my all-time favorite! )





	The Artist Currently Known As Fox Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Prompt sent to me on Tumblr:  
> "Who has the most embarrassing music taste?"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( Not that Prince is embarrassing - because he's my all-time favorite! )

The volume ranges from about a ten to a twelve. It’s not that he cares if she hears, just that Scully has a different set of songs she listens to while she’s in the shower. Mulder today, however, has chosen a pre-made playlist on his phone. Currently playing, Prince’s Kiss. She’s not home, not yet, anyway, so he decides on cranking that twelve up to a twenty-three before slipping into the shower. Tonight they’ll have dinner, and maybe he’s a little anxious about that. They’re together, right? They’ve been partners for over twenty-three years — but even still, Mulder finds those same butterflies fluttering away every time he sees her. Maybe it was her return that rekindled that flame in his belly; seven years is quite a long time to be absent from your best friend, partner, and soul mate.

With the X Files back up and running, the two re-paired up as the FBI’s most Un-wanted, and Scully coming over to the house they once shared more times throughout the week than not, Mulder finds it hard not to be in a constant state of giddiness. 

The water trickles against his skin like a hard rain, calloused fingers work the shampoo into his scalp. He dares to sing in a falsetto voice, attempting Prince’s rage. He might be a little too loud — okay he’s loud because he doesn’t hear her call out his name as she comes into the house. 

Scully stops mid-step, her mouth plopping open just before the staircase. When she registers the singing coming from upstairs, a cheesy smile pulls from the corners of her lips. Mulder, her gruff, FBI agent man, is singing ( the best he can ) with a Prince song. She’s quiet as a mouse, moving about the house, sitting the bags she carried in on the table. Her purse, jacket, and keys join into a pile he’s started on the couch before she tip-toes up the steps. 

❝ — You don’t have to be rich to be my girl, you don’t have to be cool to rule my world. Ain’t no particular sign I’m more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your — ❞ 

❝ KISS! ❞ Scully chimes in, as loud and on-key as she can manage in her little head voice. 

Mulder jumps and pulls the shower curtain open just enough to poke his head through. ❝ Uh! This is not. This is not my playlist. NOT that there’s anything wrong with Prince —- I was… ❞

❝ Singing. I heard. ❞ Arms crossed over her chest, a satisfying grin spread across her lips. He’s caught. 

❝ How long have you been standing there? ❞ 

❝ Oh… not long, just long enough to hear the chorus… ❞ She’s trying so hard not to laugh but fails. 

❝ Are you laughing at me, G woman? ❞

❝ Yes, I am… ❞

❝ What will it take for this to never be brought up again? ❞ 

Scully takes a few steps towards him, that familiar come-hither look in her eyes, 

❝ — Oh I don’t know, maybe just your extra time, and your, ❞ 

lips pucker together making a smacking sound four times,

❝ KISS! ❞


End file.
